


You Never Know, Dear, How Much I Love You

by CheyRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Break Up, Castiel leaves Dean, Gabriel Helps, M/M, Make Up, Michael lies, Michael sucks at advice, Please don't take my sunshine away, Songfic, You Are My Sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'll always love you and make you happy<br/>If you will only say the same<br/>But if you leave me to love another,<br/>You'll regret it all one day</p><p> </p><p>Cas leaves Dean on the advice of Michael and both of them are left devastated.</p><p>Songfic of You Are My Sunshine by Sara Hickman (as in that specific version. Any version would work but this is the most bittersweet, I think)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Know, Dear, How Much I Love You

"I love you." He whispered as he loosely held his angel. "God, Cas, I love you so much."

Cas pulled away from him. Dean's blood ran cold at the distant look on his face.

"I'm leaving you."

"What? Why?" God, his chest hurt.

"Bonds between humans and angels are unnatural, Dean. I can't allow this to continue. Later you'll see that our separation is good in the long run." Then he was gone. Flying away.

Once he landed, he dropped to his knees, crying. "I love you too, Dean. I love you so so much."

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

He begged and he pleaded as the rain poured for his love to return. God how he loved him, but he left. 

"Cas! Castiel please! Please come back, please! Cas!" He screamed to the sky until his brother came to bring him in. The rain hid his tears but could not hide his sobs as he clung to his brother.

"Why won't he answer me? Can't he hear me anymore?"

"I don't know, Dean. I really don't know."

Many miles away an angel wept for his love. He couldn't return, he knew, but hearing his loves cries hurt him.

"You're doing the right thing, brother." Michael told him soothingly. "It'll be better for him in the long run."

"I know." He whispered. "Why didn't any one tell me it would hurt this much?"  
  
The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried

Dean woke slowly, smiling as he curled closer to the body next to him, only to startle awake.

There was no one there.

The angel he thought he held was actually a pillow. The memories returned of Castiel saying goodbye, a cold and distant look on his face as he told him their bond was 'unnatural' and 'bad for the long run' whatever the fuck that means. His eyes stung.

Dean became angry, angry at Cas, angry at the other angels, angry at all of it. He shoved the pillow away from him violently and stormed out of bed to get dressed. He didn't need a fucking angel to make him happy. He could keep going.

"Fuck you, Cas. Fuck you and your fucking decisions, you son of a bitch."

Cas opened his eyes slowly as he left his love's dream. He could hear Dean's low prayer to him and tears filled his eyes. Oh how he wished he could go to him, go to his angel.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

"Please Cas. Please please please please please come back to me. I'll go to that bee farm thing with you. I'll watch those documentaries you like. I'll dance with you and cuddle with you. Anything you want, baby, just please please please come back to me."

Cas listened forlornly, all out of tears. He wanted so much to return to Dean but he knew that this would be better in the long run. Just like Michael told him.

"Please Cas, please. I love you so so much."

Well, maybe he wasn't completely out of tears.

I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all one day

"Oh God, yes! Fuck yes!" Dean growled as his lover screamed. 'See, Cas? I can be happy without you.' He thought smugly as he continued to please his lover, some guy he'd picked up at the bar. He ignored the niggling feeling that he wasn't happy, that this guy was wrong.

Cas dropped to his knees crying while talking to his brother, Gabriel. He was filled with so much jealousy and hurt that Dean would do this.

'This is all my fault.' He wrapped his arms closer around himself, trying to protect himself from this pain.

"Castiel? Are you alright?" Gabriel asked.

"I've made a mistake. I've made such a horrible mistake." He whispered.

"Father, Castiel, what mistake could you have made?"

"I left Dean. M-Michael said I was bad for him. That I was k-keeping him from his d-destiny, that I was r-ruining h-him." He sobbed out shakily.

"Oh, Castiel, Michael is so wrong. That boy loves you and you could never ruin him. Go back to him."

"I c-can't. He's w-with someone else now."

"At least try."  
  
You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

"Cas." Dean couldn't believe his eyes when he walked into the kitchen. He dimly noticed Sam stop behind him, tense.

"Dean."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came back, Dean. I'm so so sorry. I should never have listened to Michael." Cas's eyes were filled with tears as he practically pleaded for Dean to listen.

"I'm just going to go...." Sam said before leaving, neither one of them acknowledging him.

"Why should I take you back?" He flinched. "You left me, Cas! I prayed to you for, for weeks, and now you just think, what? You can just walk in here and I'll fall to my knees, ready to take you back?"

"Dean, please-"

"No, Cas! You hurt me! I loved you and you left me!" Cas sobbed and Dean shook with anger, a few tears falling down his face as well. "Why would you do that? Why would you leave me?"

"Michael told me I was r-ruining you." Cas warbled. "Said I was wrong for you and that I was keeping you from your destiny."

"That's bullshit! You were right for me! You made me better! I tried to  _be_ better for you, Cas! You made me  _want_ to be a better man! But then you left. You know what I thought, Cas? I thought that even though I was trying, even though I was struggling with all I had, to be a better man for you, that I wasn't enough. That I couldn't be enough. And that nearly  _killed_ me. I can't go through that again. How could I know you won't put me through that again?"

"I don't know, Dean. I don't know any way to reassure you, but please please please Dean. Let me  _try_. Let me try again. You were always good. So so good. Please." Both of them were crying now.

"Goddamn it, Cas." He pulled Cas into his arms, kissing him through his tears. "Please don't make me go through that again."  
  
Please don't take my sunshine away


End file.
